Shaman King's revenge on 4Kids
by ElementalMageofFire
Summary: rated just in case. My first ever fic! Read if you wanna know what its about. Nice reviews make me smile! Chapter 12 up!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Please enjoy my first work, a fic where things the human mind cannot perceive happen at random. Yeah. Just read. (Oh, and I have no idea if this has been done before, so sorry if it looks like I'm stealing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, 4Kids, Charmin, M&Ms, "Pod People", Chia Pets or anything else that may appear here that I don't own.

Chapter 1: "MORTY"?! , Charmin King, and other offenses

Early one lazy summer morning…….

"AUUUUUUGHH!!"

Yoh's head jerked up in surprise, knocking Anna's mangas off the coffee table. Yes, that's right, he was under the table. Why? Uh…..um….because its my story, so shut up. "That sounded like Manta!"

Getting up, he heads purposefully towards the living room.

"YOH!! GET BACK HERE AND PICK UP MY MANGAS!!" 

He cringed at Anna's voice. "But what if Manta's in danger?"

"That can wait."

"But…."

"NOW!"

"Yes, Anna…." He hurriedly scooped up the mangas and dumped them on the coffee table. 

Yoh wasn't the only one startled by Manta's outburst. Amidamaru floated out of his memorial tablet, looking rattled and rubbing his head.

"Lord Manta, why are you yelling? And at this hour….."

But Manta was just standing in front of the television, a look of pure horror on his cute little face.

Yoh finally makes it into the room, "Manta, whats up?" 

"…"

"…Manta?" He stands in front of Manta, between him and the tv. 

"M….M….."

"Manta? What's wrong? What are you trying to say?"

"M…..M….."

"Milkshake?"

"M….Muh….."

"M&Ms? Microwave? Mitochondria?" racks his brain for more "m" words.

"M……M……MORTY?!?!"

Yoh anime-falls. "What??" O_o

"MY NAME IS MORTY?!?!"

"Huh?" Now Yoh is genuinely confused.

Manta finally snaps out of it and looks at Yoh. His face is twisted into a very scary expression.

"Manta?" O_O;

"Be careful, Lord Yoh! This may not be Manta at all, but an evil clone set to destroy us all!" Amidamaru raises his sword.

"You've been watching Pod People again, haven't you?"

Amidamaru glances away sheepishly "Maybe…"

"That's it. I'm installing a child block." He turns back to Manta, who is still grinning maniacally. "Um…Manta…..why did you yell 'My name is Morty'?"

"You must really be stupid." Anna's voice floated from the doorway.

"Anna?" Yoh turns to her, ticked but more confused and worried about Manta. "So you know what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really…."

Anna sighs, "Manta is angry at the American dubbers."

"The American _what_?"

Harsher sigh "Dubbers. They take a perfectly good anime, us for example, and twist it horribly…"

"Gasp!"

"They censor it."

"Horror!"

"Edit it."

"Trauma!"

"And give us idiotic English names."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Manta pulls out his giant encyclopedia. "They had to push it…..had to change my name…..and into 'Morty' of all things!" 

Yoh looks at his friend, worried. "Manta….what are you going to do with that?"

"What I should've done a looong time ago, Yoh." He still has that psycho look on his face, as he reaches into the depths of the encyclopedia and pulls out…a hand grenade!

O_O "Manta, lets not be hasty….."

"I've been waiting for this day…..the day I seek out my revenge on the scourge…..the dubbers…." Squinty-eyed drama face "This is MY day…"

"But Manta…isn't this a little…._extreme_? Just for a name change?"

Before the conversation could get any further, Amidamaru exclaimed, "Lord Yoh! The picture and sound box speaks of us!" 

They all turn to look at the television. The theme to the dubbed Shaman King starts, showing Yoh and Amidamaru about to intergrate. 

Yoh watches, grinning "sweet!"

But instead of Amidamaru in spirit form, Yoh's hand is revealed to hold….

O_O "A roll of toilet paper?? With….our faces on it?!"

"What is this….'toilet paper', Lord Yoh?"

"You don't wanna know…."

**_"Brought to you by 4Kids network and the makers of Shaman King, what could be cushier on your tushy than your favorite Shaman King characters? _**

to the tune of the theme 'Charmin King……Charmin Kiiing!'

Yes, if your spirit is strong, then be the one to pick up Shaman King toilet paper at your local convenience store today! Cha Cha Cha! Charmin!" The commercial ends.

Amidamaru and Yoh gape at the screen.

"But…what IS this toilet paper?"

Yoh explains it to him, going slightly red.

Amidamaru gives an outraged yell, "WHAT?!"

"But this isn't just ANY toilet paper. This is the softest, fluffiest toilet paper in existence!"

"Pure evil! How DARE they use our faces to wipe their posteriors?!"

Manta jumps in "See?! They must be stopped! Who KNOWS whats next….bathtowels….shampoo…..maybe even…..CHIA PETS!!" O_O

"NOT CHIA PETS!!"

"We must go to America!"

"YEAH!!"

"We must put an end to this!!"

"By ANY means possible!!"

"LETS GO!!"

"YEAH!!"

"HOLD IT!!" Anna glares fiercely at them.

Yoh shakes his head, "Don't try to stop us, Anna. This is waaay over the line. Manta, Amidamaru and I will NOT stand for the dubbers anymore!!" (Don'tcha love it when he gets all dramatic?)

"I'm not going to stop you, Yoh. I want you to take me with you. I have a beef against these bastards too."

"Really? What?"

"They made my voice even more whiny and high-pitched than the runt!" (Its true. In the manga, I pictured her to have a much deeper, more serious voice to match her personality. In the anime, she sounds like a whiny bitch) 

"Hey!" Manta glowers at being called a runt.

Yoh scratches his chin "Theres only one thing left…how do we afford plane tickets to America?"

How indeed? So, that's the first chapter. Like I said, this is my first ever story so be gentle yet honest. Like? Don't like? I'll continue if you like it! But I won't know if you do unless you click the little "review" button. Ja ne, people of Earth! ^_^

**__**


	2. Will you sign our petition?

Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I smile, I really do! You like me, you really like me!! ^.^ And yes, this chapter will feature some of the other offended characters joining in. Really, I'm glad this is going so good. I may actually finish this piece!

Chaos: You….YOU are gonna finish something? For real??

Yes! I'm in an excellent mood and I have enough Hershey kisses to keep me going! Oh yeah, one more thing: ::tosses a handful of Hershey kisses to each reviewer:: Thanks again! 

Disclaimer: I own a pocketful of lint, two overweight cats and several issues of "Shonen Jump". Not Shaman King. But if I did, Amidamaru would be MIINE!! ^O^ HOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chapter 2: "Will you sign our petition?"

When we last left our protagonists, they were in the Asakura household, in a horrified rage over the American pigs (yes, I know I'M an "American pig" but if I had any say in this before my creation, I would definitely wanna be a Japanese person. They're just that cool.) who mocked them. 

"I am in a horrified rage at the American pigs who mock us!" stated Amidamaru.

"YEAH!" Yoh and Manta agreed in unison 

Well that didn't change, but now they're on the streets of town (I forget the name) searching for support.

"If we can get everyone we know who's upset at this to sign this petition to brutally punish 4Kids," Yoh explains, waving a piece of paper excitedly, "then maybe we can pool everybody's money together for round-trip tickets to America! Now we already signed, so how much money do we have at the moment?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out 200 yen among a whole mess of pocket lint. "Okaaay…..Manta?"

Manta pulls out a wallet and turns it inside-out, coming up with 450 yen. "I doubt this'll even let us ride in the luggage compartment…."

Anna sniffs in disgust, "You two are pathetic. This whole idea is starting to sound like little more than a pipe-dream." 

Yoh and Manta glare, "Well how much do YOU have?"

"Um…hold on…" she reaches into her pockets, digging around furiously. Finally she pulls out….

"800 yen? Is that all? What was with all that big-shot talk then?!" Manta exclaims angrily, waving his arms like a squirrel with a sparkler tied to its tail.

"Hm! How about you, vapor brain? Got anything?" 

Yoh shook his head in disbelief, "You're asking Amidamaru?"

Amidamaru just shook his head sheepishly, "Might I remind you that I am a ghost, beyond material possessions. And I doubt this will be of much help." He pulls out a handful of simply ancient spectral coins.

-_-; "None whatsoever. Sorry Amidamaru." Yoh shrugged.

Manta was getting impatient. He wanted revenge and he wanted it NOW. "Well there have to be other people just as disgusted, with the money to help our cause! What are we waiting for??"

They all look at him. "You know, I really don't know what we're waiting for to tell the truth…." Muttered Yoh. 

"LET'S GO!!"

"YEAH!!"

They all race down the street, running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and—(Chaos: ::whacks E.M.o.F.:: Darn newfangled authoress models always stick!) ahem! Sorry. –they finally bump into our favorite gang leader, Ryo.

"Hey, watch where you're going, ya fool!" 

Yoh rubs his head "Ow…nice to see you too Ryo…"

"Rrr its you punks again. What in God's name were you doing, running around like that? Wait…..y…you're not being chased by ghosts or demons or other shaman stuff, are you?"

"Not this time, Ryo," Manta piped up, "we're on important business!"

"Oh?"

"You haven't seen the new pathetic excuse for an anime 4Kids is pushing, have you?"

"Wait…..you're not referring to that crappy duplication of us, are you?"

"Well…yes."

"OHHHH HAVE I!! I can NOT believe the NERVE and INSULT of those sick, sick people!! Have you SEEN the way they portray me?? I look like a complete suck-up, doing all your chores," gestures wildly at Anna, "and I SOUND like a Mexican on CRACK!!!" o (lol)

O_O; Yoh hands him the piece of paper. "So, you'll sign our petition and chip in for tickets for us to all go to America and complain, then?" ^o^

"Of course! I'll even get my gang to contribute! But when we get there, I'm gonna do much more than complain!" His hands tighten on the hilt of his bokatu. 

^_^ "Thanks!"

"Uh…Yoh, you wouldn't have a pen, would you?" ^_^;

Yoh hands him one and Ryo willingly signs.

Yoh suddenly gets serious. "Now Ryo, we need money for all of us to be able to get there. You and your guys can help out, right?"

"Not a problem, buddy! We may look like a bunch of hoods, but we can scrape together some sufficient cash!"

^.^ "Good, 'cos we probably need over 10,000 yen to get even a couple low-class tickets."

This dropped Ryo's jaw. Literally. It dropped like a bowling ball with a lead weight tied to it. "Y..you need HOW much?" 

"Did he stutter?" Anna growls impatiently. 

Ryo sweatdropped. "Well…its just……that is a LOT of money…."

Manta grinned, "You don't have to pay the whole thing. Just give as much as you can!"

"And don't hold out on us, or ohh how you will hurt."

Amidamaru glanced over at Anna, "Is threatening our contributors a wise idea, Lady Anna?"

"……..Hm!" -P

And so they ran off to their next stop—Ren and Jun's mansion-type place.

"Um, guys," Manta queried, "Why didn't we stop here before? Ren and Jun are RICH!"

Yoh rolled his eyes, "Maybe because Ren's one of our mortal enemies?"

"…Oh yeah."

They finally arrive at the elaborate estate of the….whatever their last name is (Me such a flake). Yoh steps forward and pushes the intercom button. A rush of static is heard and the crackley voice of a boy about Yoh's age is heard.

crackle "Yes? Who is it?" crackle

"Its Yoh, Amidamaru, Mor—"

Manta glares.

"Uh…I mean Manta," ^_^;

^_^

"And Anna." 

crackle "Well, what do you want?" Amusement "Have you finally decided to surrender your samurai ghost?" crackle

"Not on your life. Just let us in, we have matters to discuss." -_-;

crackle "Grrr…very well….but if I'm late for my pedicure, heads will roll!" crackle

o_o; "Ok then."

A butler-type man shows them inside.

Ren is standing at the foot of the grand staircase in a blue night-robe with white polar bears on it. (^_^) "Ah, my 'guests'. So good of you to come." Maniacal laughter.

"Ren….you didn't invite us. We came on our own, remember?"

More laughter. "Which will make it even more delicious when I defeat you and steal your samurai!" ^o^

"Ren, this isn't about that for once, will you listen?"

"Oh very well…but it had better be important." 

Yoh takes a deep breath and dives into the explaination, "We're on a mission," Mission Impossible music plays out of nowhere. "We just saw a horror of unspeakable horrors—the shameless dubbing, editing and commercializing of our show!!"

;_; "They made us into TOILET PAPER!" lamented Amidamaru.

Ren just snorted, "So? I've yet to see them do anything like that to me or Jun."

Suddenly, with amazing timing, one of the big screen TVs in his living room blared with a commercial….

**_"YOU'VE SEEN THE SHOWS…..YOU'VE BOUGHT THE CEREAL…YOU'VE TRIED THE SHAMPOO BEFORE IT WAS RECALLED FOR CAUSING A MASSIVE SCALP RASH…..NOW, LIVE THE ADVENTURE!!"_**

Two kids are playing with Yoh and Ren action figures. 

Kid 1: playing with the Yoh action figure CELESTIAL SLASH!

Kid 2: has his Ren action figure atop a bunch of stacked cups. He swipes his hand into the cups, knocking them and the action figure over Augh. You have defeated me. You are so cool and I'm not. But I'll be back. Ha. Ha. Ha. 

a clip of the dubbed anime is flashed, with Ren screaming in defeat.

End of commercial.

Ren just stares in disbelief at the screen as it shows a random cereal commercial. "Those action figures…..were SO COOL!! I want some!!" ^____^

Yoh and the rest anime fall. O___O;;; "Wasn't there ANYTHING wrong with that picture??"

"Well…yes….one thing….I AM NOT BRITISH!! I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ THE BRITISH!!" (Absolutely no offense to any British people reading this. S'all good.)

"Well….okaaay then. Don't you want any revenge over the evil people who dubbed you so horribly?"

"YES! YES I DO!!"

"If you sign this petition and contribute to our cause, you'll get to come with us and kick the crap out of 4Kids for their shameless humiliation of our show!"

Ren thought this over. "Weeeell….ok. But I get the first punch!"

"Heey!" Manta yells.

Yoh looked over at him. "Sorry Manta, but if it's the only way to get him to join…"

"Yeah yeah…"

Ren then summoned the butler-dude, "Zion, get my father on the cell."

The butler dials a number on a cellphone and after a few rings, a click is heard, and for a moment, the butler is exchanging mutters with the person on the other end. Then, he looks to Ren. "Erm….well….your father won't contribute the money…."

"Whaat?! Here, gimme the phone, I'll settle this……Hello, daddums!"

O_o; 

^_^ "Listen, father. I really DO need the money. Its for a good cause, really! Yes, I KNOW we usually don't care about good causes, but this is good in a BAD way. But father, this won't be like band camp at ALL! I won't lose interest, I promise! Ok daddy, thanks bunches! I love you too. Bye!" ^_^ "He'll give me the money!"

Yoh grinned, "Excellent!"

Ren muttered, "Honestly…to think they'd consider us British…"

Jun walks out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits, "Tea, loves?"

"Not NOW, Jun!!" o

"Oh poo." Jun walks back into the kitchen.

Well I'm bored. I'll continue later, ok? Read and review! Flames will be used to boil tea and torture Ren!

Ren: Hey!

Oh, and check out the Outlaw Star fic by Sparda45, "Warriors of Power". Coolness! Sayonara, folks! ^_^

**__**


	3. The trouble with airline food and other ...

Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm too lazy to recognize all my reviewers, but you know who you are! ^_^ ::tosses more candy to the kind reviewers:: Heh…the reviewer who said I finally recognized Lyserg….um….who is he? ::everyone anime-falls:: Gomen, I really don't know who he/she/it is….. I'm terrible with names. And Ren wasn't really mad at the kid on the commercial 'cos he was too busy ordering the action figures!! 

Ren: No I wasn't…

Yes you were! Don't make me banish you to the closet! ::shifty eyes::

Ren: o_O; eep!

^_^; Anyway, you've waited for this moment…..CHAPTER THREE!! 

Chapter Three: The trouble with airline food and other flying discomforts.

So now the cast has the funds for America AND enough supporters to open a can of serious whoop-ass on the evil dubbers. They're riding in moderate comfort in one of Ren's luxury cars, which is taking them to the nearest airport, when…

"WAIIIIIT!!!" A guy with blue-grey hair and winter clothes was chasing them on a ….snowboard. Yeah. Well, he was!

"Is that?"

"No, can't be…"

"But it is!"

"Horo Horo, what the hell are you DOING?!" Anna yells out an open window.

But he still snowboards towards the car. "I overheard everything! And there is no WAY you are leaving me out of this! Do you even know what those wicked-minded animals named ME?"

"No, what?"

"TREY!! WHAT THE HECK IS "TREY", I ASK YOU?! I EAT FOOD OFF THOSE THINGS!!"

Manta sighs, "Well actually, the correct spelling of that version of the word is—oh, what the hey. I feel your pain. You can come with."

Ren mumbles something to the driver and the car screeches to a halt.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA…Uh-oh." THUD Horo Horo slams into the back of the car and falls flat on his back. @_@ "Eeeeeee…..five more minutes, mommy…"

Sighing, Anna opens the door and gets out.

A shadow passes over Horo Horo, and he glances up, his vision slowly clearing. "Anna? Why are there three of you?"

"Time to get up, sunshine." She pulls up Horo Horo by his cheek and flings him into the car.

"GYAH! Itai…." Meanwhile, his cyuute little spirit friend hops onto Manta's head. (=^__^=)

"Are we ready?"

"Yep!"

And so they drive and drive and drive and—you thought I was gonna keep going, didn't you? They finally reach the Tokyo airport. After a ridiculous fiasco with the ticket purchase and the turn-style, which will not be listed here for reasons I refuse to divulge, (Chaos: I don't think she knows the reason herself.) they clamber aboard the plane bound for America.

And so, aboard the plane…

"These seats are too small!" Horo Horo whimpers.

Anna smirks, "Put on a little poundage, mooching off of us, have we?"

"I'll make you eat those words!"

"Like you ate our food?"

"Grrr…."

Atendant clears her throat behind them, "Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We will soon be taking off."

"Lord Yoh, I have serious doubts that this giant metal bird can lift off the ground by itself…." Amidamaru, of course.

Yoh merely smiled in his usual carefree style. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the free peanuts." ^_^

"But I can no longer eat…."

"And the peanuts taste like styrofoam." Manta added.

The plane starts to roll down the runway, the engines on each wing engaging.

"What on Earth is that noise?!" Amidamaru yelps, startled.

"Relax, Amidamaru."

They take off, slowly rising into the air.

"How is it doing that? What sorcery IS this?!" Amidamaru, in short, was freaking out.

Yoh sighs. "Amidamaru…"

"That's it! This machine is haunted!" O_O;;

"Yeah. By you. Now behave."

—Cut scene to a row behind Yoh and the others—

A random man whispers to the person next to him, "Why is that boy in the headphones whispering to the empty seat next to him?"

"No clue…" came the reply.

The time on the plane passed rather slowly, and some of the people started getting…restless.

"Hey pig. Your arm is on my side." Anna mutters.

"_What_ did you call me?" Horo Horo growls.

"MOVE IT, MISTER."

"No."

"WHAT did you say?" .

"I said no. If you don't like where my arm is, then switch seats with Ryu or lump it!"

"Those are fighting words. Are you _trying_ to start something?"

He turns and glares at her with the ferocity of one hundred hemorraphic fever-inducing monkeys.

Anna glares right back with the fear-striking fury of two hundred Canada geese. "That is a very unwise choice to make."

"Um guys, I don't think its such a good idea to—" Manta tries to interject, but is cut off when Anna abruptly stands up.

She grabs the oxygen mask hanging from the ceiling and swings it by the tube. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

"Your mother!" Almost everyone on the plane stops to stare at him. "Whaat?"

Anna shakes her head. "No. Just…no."

Horo Horo rips a lunch tray off a neighboring seat (Ryu: "Hey that was mine!")

"Die, bitch!!"

^_^;; "Please remain seated during the flight," A flight attendant politely interrupts, while staying SEVERAL feet away from them.

"You stay out of this!!" The enraged shaman/snowboarder snapped, flinging the tray table at Anna.

"!!" She jumps to the side, the tray whizzing past her and hitting the flight attendant. "Nice toss, _little girl._"

"That's IT!! You asked for it!! (Insert name of little spirit friend here)-INTERGRATE!!"

The little spirit friend intergrates with his snowboard, and it suddenly drops several degrees in the plane. "Time for you to….CHILL OUT!!"

"…….."

"Get it? GetitGetitGetit? CHILL OUT!! 'Cos…it's a snowboard….."

"That doesn't even deserve a retort."

"GrrrrRRR!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO GET IT!!" Horo Horo's board charges with an icy spirit attack.

"Hold it right there!" Two security guards flank the both of them. "You two are both under arrest!" To Anna, "You for provoking another passenger and playing with the oxygen mask," To Horo Horo, "And YOU for assaulting a flight attendant, using shamanic powers in an unauthorized zone, AND failure to return your tray table to its upright and locked position!" The officer points to the tray table laying next to the still-dazed flight attendant.

And so….

"Wow, flying is more relaxing than I thought," Yoh sighs contently.

"You said it," Manta agrees.

Meanwhile….

Cut scene to Anna and Horo Horo in pet carriers in the luggage compartment.

"I just know this is somehow your fault." . Anna growls.

"Oh shut up." -_-; Horo Horo groans.

End chappie! Ok folks, hope the wait was worth it! 

Horo Horo: You are so cruel to us.

You ain't seen nothing yet! Don't forget to read and review! Flames will be used to make grilled cheese sandwiches and melt the ice on my walkway. Later! ^___^


	4. Roadtrips, hippies, etc for lack of a be...

Eeeeee I loveses all my reviewers! I loveses them gooood! 

Thanks once again for your kindness. ::gives reviewers Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever gifts:: ^_____^ I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, its got hitchhiking and hippies! And Yoh may possibly suffer from amnesia in the future chapters….But that will be for the readers to decide!

So, with little to no difficulty (there was a brief issue in which Ren tried to kill Yoh with a plastic spoon/fork but that was quickly resolved) the plane trip ended and they were off the plane. Now for the real trouble to start.

"YOU BOUGHT THE WRONG TICKETS?!?" Anna rages. Yes, she and Horo Horo were let out of their carriers.

Yoh backs up hastily, sweatdropping and almost tripping over a homeless person. "All I was paying attention to when I bought the tickets is that they were headed to the U.S…..I didn't know it was so big!"

"You baka…" she fumes.

Ren snarls, "Well NOW what, Leaf?!"

"I told you not to call me that!" (For those of you who don't know, Yoh's name translates into "leaf") "And I really don't know….4Kids studio is all the way across the country…." (I have no idea where it is, really. But now its in Idaho! No offense to anyone who lives there.) 

Quite suddenly, a Volkswagon bus ('cos the country is just full of them ::sarcasm:: )

came to a halt in the airport parking lot, a few feet away. A man with scraggly red hair, a goatee, green tinted glasses and a large peace medal around his neck sticks his head out. "Hey, you little freedom fighters need a lift?"

Yoh grins and starts to head over to the van, but Amidamaru stops him.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Lord Yoh? This man is a complete stranger."

"Aww come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words?" Manta quipped.

In a matter of minutes, they were all crowded into the musty-yet-hip bus, seated on orange pouf chairs behind one of those sweet beaded curtains. The hippie turned to greet them.

"Yo, my children. They call me Rainbow Trout. So, what brings you little foreign dudes over to this side of the world? And in my van?"

Yoh leans forward and explains their story."

RT gasps, very much taken aback by their tale. "Ohhhh man….I've heard of these corporate companies….They lead you in with promises of a newer, better world….then they steal your soul! Nothing is sacred from these fiends! They take everything and anything and make it their own. You were right to come to me for help, little men."

"A-HEM?!" Anna.

"—and woman." ^_^;

Yoh and the gang exchange questioning glances, "Are you sure we're talking about the same thing, uh…..Rainbow Trout?" 

RT just nods solemnly. Then, his face brightens and he exclaims eagerly, "Well, come on, dudes! Its to Idaho we go!" (Corny, yes, but don't blame him. He's a hippie.)

And so the van peels out of the lot and starts cruisin' like an Indy 500 racer. Well, maybe not that fast. But still pretty damn fast! Towns and countryside starts to flash by the window. They are on the move.

15 days later…..

Still on the move.

"I'm hungry." Horo Horo.

"I'm thirsty." Yoh.

"I'm bored." Ren.

"I'm—" Manta begins.

But Anna quickly cuts him off, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! Its bad enough I'm trapped in this busload of reeking, starving, ANNOYING, incompetent slobs, but must I be reminded constantly of how reeking and starving you are?!" O_ _O

"But I'm bored!" Ren whines again.

"Then look out a window, read a magazine, do SOMETHING other than make me want to kill you even more!"

"That's gonna be hard to—"

"NOW!!!"

Ren grumbles and stares out the closest window. They are now passing through a seemingly-endless countryside. "Cow….cow…..horse…..potato plantation……cow……HQ for the new world order of livestock……..cow….."

Anna twitches, "Do you MIND??"

Ren glares at her, "Whaat? You told me to keep myself occupied…."

"QUIETLY!!!"

He grumbles, "Madam fortress mommy…." .

"WHAT was that??"

"Nothing. You're imagining things." u_u 

Just then, Ryo (I forget whether its Ryu or Ryo….aggh…too lazy to check reviews for spelling.) whines, "YOHHH! Amidamaru chopped off my forelock AGAIN!" ToT

Amidamaru splutters, flustered, "It was an accident! This van is too small! My sword is too sharp! He made me do it! It was my evil twin! I didn't do it! Sorry!"

O_o…… "Amidamaru, you aren't making any sense. Now stop and take some deep, calming breaths."

"But I—"

"Shhh….Now, repeat after me: 'Goooosfrara……'" ("Anger Management, anyone?")

"Goose-what?"

" 'Gooooosfrara…..'"

"Goooosfrara….?"

"Very good. Now, don't you feel any better?"

"No."

"Sigh."

That night…..

"There are snakes in my sleeping bag! THERE ARE SNAKES IN MY SLEEPING BAG!!" Horo Horo was in a literal screaming frenzy over…well….snakes in his sleeping bag.

RT just grins, "Don't worry, Stardust and LoveSoldier are lovers—not fighters."

Horo Horo stops momentarily, "Do you know how many readers will misinterpret that?"

"Huh?"

"THERE ARE SNAKES IN MY SLEEPING BAG!!" o

"Go to SLEEP, Horo Horo!!" Anna snarls.

"But there are—"

"SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'am."

RT is not too far away, smoking a "love pipe" with Ryo. After about an hour of ingesting the "love fumes", Ryo staggers over to Manta, grinning ludicrously. 

"Heeeeeey…….pre-tay lay-day……"

Manta slowly turns and stares at him, "R….Ryo?"

"Youse wanna be my ho, girlie??"

"YOHHHH SAVE MEEEEE!!" 

From the van, Yoh grumbles, " 'Yoh, do this, Yoh do that, Yoh, save me from a crack-whore…'"

"YOH, SAVE ME FROM THIS CRACK-WHORE!!"

"Sigh….Coming, Manta…."

The next morning, they are on the road again, and tempers are starting to wear even thinner. 

"Are we there yet?" The SK cast chants.

"No." RT responds.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we—"

"LISTEN. DUDES. CHILL." O_ _O

"Looks like someone missed their morning crack pipe…" Manta mutters.

"I know! Its been awful!" Ryo sobs.

O_O;

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"How about now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"NO."

"What about now?"

"ARRRRGHH!!!" o

o_o;;;; "He mad."

TUNE IN NEXT TIME, WHEN THEY'RE ACTUALLY THERE!! I hope you've enjoyed yet another chapter of this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it! If it sucks, I blame my tiredness. Don't forget to Read and Review! Flames will be used as ammo for the flamethrowers that will serve as standard weaponry for Lord of Flames88's chicken army, guaranteed to bring about the new world order. Speaking of him, if he doesn't write "CareBears meet Inuyasha" soon, I will dress him as Yoh and set rabid fangirls on him!! _O O_ 

Oh yeah, and I forgot to do the disclaimer at the beginning of the chappie, so here it is:

I do not own Shaman King, 4Kids, "Anger Management", hippies, livestock or anything else I may have mentioned that I don't own. And if any hippies are reading this, I'm really not trying to offend them and I'm sorry if you find anything offensive. There ya go. 

Byeses for now!! ^____^


	5. We're there yet!

You've reviewed! You've asked for it by name! And now you shall have……THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FIC!! …….::crickets chirp:: ……..Don't shout in joy all at once now. -_-; But damn, I thought I would've given up on this a long time ago…I don't believe I actually made it to the fifth chapter without losing interest…I feels so special!

Random Person: Just start the godamn fic already!!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Shaman King? Surely you jest. If I did, I would be able to afford a PS2 by now!! O_ _O

Chapter 5: The horror begins.

"Dudes….focus, dudes….duuuuudes…." It is morning at their current campsite and Rainbow Trout is standing over our beloved cast. 

Yoh stared blearily into the sun. "zzzzzngh….huh? GAAAAH MY EYES!!!"

His shrill, piercing cry awoke the rest of the crew. Or maybe it was the smell of bacon.

"Oh good, you're awake!" RT grins.

"And BLIND!!" Yoh thoughtfully interjects.

"Little man, think of the pain as a road to healing."

"Um…no." 

"Was that you screaming?" Manta glances over at Yoh, worried.

"It sounded like a cat was attacking a ham sandwich…" muses an intrigued Ren.

"But it sounded like it was screaming, 'My eye, my eye!'" Amidamaru states.

"Maybe it got some mustard in its eye."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Or maybe it was Yoh?" Manta suggests.

All three in unison: "Naaah…"

And so, over a breakfast of refried-refried-refried-refried-refried-refried beans and something that was almost entirely unlike coffee, RT breaks some pants-wettingly exciting news.

"Dudes….we're there yet."

"Huh??"

"We're in IDAHO!!"

"We're in…..You-da-ho?" Ren asks slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"No no no! It's the part of this oppressive, evil-corporate country in which THE MAN is always pushing us down and treating us like dogs, where a man is discriminated by the color of his skin and the clothes on his back—"

Yoh hastily interrupts, "Um…Rainbow Trout? You're getting just a _little_ off track here."

"Oh, sorry dudes. What I'm trying to say is, we're about 10 kilometers, give or take a square meter, away from your 4Kids place filled with evil injustices!"

"NO-FREAKING-WAY!!"

"YES-FREAKING-WAY!!"

And there was much rejoicing on our heros' part. In fact, Anna was almost happy.

"I am almost happy," states Anna.

See? And so they rejoiced about this, and it was a merry time of happy trippy pot-filled splendor until about five minutes later, where they had to stop so they could leave.

About twenty or so minutes later, the van pulls into a huge faculty parking lot which is around a normal-enough looking building.

Manta glances around nervously, "We shouldn't be here…"

"Do you sense an evil prescene here, Lord Manta?" Amidamaru queries.

"No…it says 'employee parking only'…."

"FIGHT THE POWER!!"

-_-; "Its YOUR fault if we get arrested then."

"No….it's THE MAN's fault."

With that, our heros clamber out of the van—towards their destiny. (As I get my fingers chopped off for using such a cheesy line.)

Sorry the chapter was so short. I just need to think up some more material. ^_^; Anyways, keep reading and reviewing like you have been and I'll be inspired to keep writing! That's just the author-reader cycle that FF.net is founded on! Very clever, Lord of Flames88, ****coughnotreallycough . Happy Holidays, people! ^_^ ::passes out eggnog and fruitcake that's actually GOOD:: See ya!


	6. A disturbing moment

Ok, ok, I admit there are some inconsistencies, but that's only cos A: I'm stupid B: I don't own the full collection of Shonen Jump (only from issue 4 up, and that's only cos I didn't know about SJ until the fourth issue and by then I couldn't find issues 1-3.) and C: I no longer watch the dub show (which is all there is available to me at the moment) so if I missed out on any important clues, gomen. I can't help it if I'm pathetic. -_-;; Also, thankses for all the nice reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And those of you who gave me ideas for the fic, I appriciate it much, and will try to work some—if not all—into the story! (and thanks to the reviewer that corrected me on my Japanese grammar. Lol)

Disclaimer: I LIVE IN A BOX!!

Chaos: No you don't. 

Yes I do!! ::is in a box…..in the middle of her living room:: Bah, what do you know?? ::hey, I just record your actions, don't blame me.:: Nyah….-P ::slams the flaps of her box closed::

Chaos: She does not own Shaman King, 4Kids, etc etc and so forth.

Chapter 6: To the 4Kids lair—of EVIL!!

Armed with only a Swiss army knife, some Swiss cheese, and 92 kilos of pot, 

(RT: MINE!!) the Shaman King crew and Rainbow Trout claw and scrape their way across the barren, hostile employee parking lot to the entrance. A tall set of shiny doors greet them.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Well, isn't anyone gonna knock?"

RT reaches for the doorbell.

"Waaait! There's a sign on the door! 'Knock only. Bell out of service.'"

"That's just what THE MAN _wants _us to do!" So instead, he rings the bell.

After a few rings, a peephole slides open and a man peers through. "The sign states clearly, 'KNOCK ONLY!' Can't you read?" 

"Nope!" RT beams cheerfully.

"That explains why he ate my shoe polish…" Ren muses.

"THAT explains why that brownie tasted so…off." RT muses.

"Well, until you knock, I will not answer!"

"But…you just did…." Yoh states.

The guard goes red, flustered, "Well….I won't answer AGAIN, then. Happy?"

"Not really."

"WHY?!"

"Because you're not letting us in."

"Knock first and then we'll see."

"Oh, ok then." ^_^

The peephole slides shut.

All is silent.

Crickets can be heard chirping—until a steamroller backs over them.

All is (again) silent.

Somewhere, a water buffalo moos. Or whatever they do.

Quite suddenly—and randomly—an army of rabid chibi kitsunes marches purposefully up to the door. The most rabid one, wearing the commando boots and blood-red trench coat and armed with C-4 and cooking from Home Ec, Conquistador Senora Truffles, (Well you didn't give me their names, review-person, so its fair game now isn't it? -P ) is obviously the leader. In a rather thick foreign accent, she barks, "4KIDS DOMINATION!!" and the troop advances towards the building and our heroes. 

They stop in front of the door and Sra. Truffles scans it up and down for a minute, then knocks. Quite suddenly and frighteningly, the troops and their leader get out flowers and their faces contort into irresistibly adorable, sweet, cute, etc etc and so forth expressions. 

The little peep-hole slides open and the guard peeks out. "Awwwww, if it isn't a troop of non-deadly, well-meaning mythical creatures!" ^__^ The shiny doors slide open with a clang, and the guard bends down, still smiling. "Are those flowers for me? Why, isn't that sweet!"

All of a sudden, laser cannons of hellacious doom pop out of the bouquets, and the troop's happy faces turn into menacing scowls.

"Troops………..ATTAAAAAAAACK!!" Sra. Truffles' order rings out, and her troop of rabid chibi kitsune pounces onto the unsuspecting guard, latching onto him and conking him over the head with their weapons. 

The SK cast just stares. And stares. And stares. Eventually, their eyeballs dry out and crumble into dust and blow away. But they keep staring. Its just that freaky. After a while, the guard is killed and the troop marches through the door, cheering.

After a long while…….

"……………What the hell just happened?" Anna demands.

"Who cares, now we can get in!" They all step over the dead body as they enter….the forbidden land of the dubbers!! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun……….

As they enter and their eyes adjust to the light, they recoil in repulsion.

Manta stammers in disbelief, "Its……..its……….."

IT'S A CLIFFIE!! Sorry to keep you all hanging like that, and for another short chappie, but…..well, I just wanna end the chapter here. Its my fic, so there! But don't worry, I WILL update soon and the next chapter will be longer, I swear! So please read and review! Thanks again for the good reviews, keep em' coming! Flames will be used to burn down 4Kids! Bye! ^__^


	7. The horrors unfold

Disclaimer: If you think I own Shaman King and/or 4Kids, I have some beachfront property in Nevada to sell ya…and to that one reviewer, kitsunes are fox-demons. And "chibi" means "small". Small fox demons. Yep. There ya go. 

Chapter 7: Insert desired chapter title here.

Previously on this fanfic….

"Its….its…."

And now back to our show.

"Its….PINK!!" they all exclaim in unison. And indeed it was. Different shades and hues of pink decorated what was assumed to be some sort of waiting room, due to the uncomfortable chairs, outdated magazines, and that acrid smell of antiseptic.

Anna then started convulsing and twitching, falling to the floor. "GAH!! I've gone BLIND—" "Not another one!" RT interrupts. Suddenly, Anna's skin starts to burn and melt something horrible. "—THE COLOR!! IT BUUURNS!!"

"What is happening to Lady Anna?!" Amidamaru exclaims in horror and disgust.

"QUICK!! GET HER SUNGLASSES!!"

"You mean shes not always like that?" RT asks.

Yoh stares at him. "What the hell kind of mushrooms did you stick into yourself today??"

"Found em!" Manta calls, triumphantly. He pulls them out and slaps them onto Anna's face. 

The burning and melting ceases as quickly as it started. "I feel better now." ^_^

(A/N: ::stares at screen:: …….why'd I do that? Oh Lord, why? ::buries head in hands:: )

……….Aaanyway…..as they made their way further into the pit of unspeakable horror, they couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a living soul aside from themselves around.

"HEY!! Is anyone here?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Yoh calls, his voice echoing through the deserted corridors.

**_Loudspeaker "Ohhh, but I caaaan't show myself……yet. (singsong) Yoooou have to fiiind meeeeeee!" _**

"Who is that?!" Manta exclaims. 

"Its obviously a sinister, disembodied voice!" Yoh deducts. 

"Wow, how did you ever guess?" An awed Manta gasps.

"Elementary!" ^_^

As their footsteps thunder across the pale pink linoleum, a small, swift shadow darts behind them, crossing corridors but getting inevitably closer and closer. 

"Pick up the pace, small fry, you're slowing us down." Anna calls back snidely. 

"I'm doing the best I can, Anna!" he snarls. He opens his mouth again to add a rather rude comment when two small hands identical to his clamp over it. "mmph!"

He tries to break free but the figure has a deathgrip on him. All he can do is watch his friends—and the hippie--disappear as he's dragged back into the darkness….

Yoh turns around, getting a sudden bad feeling. "Manta? You ok back there?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Says a voice that sounds almost but not quite unlike Manta's.

_'Just peachy'?_ _That doesn't sound like Manta…And he looks…off. I can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely wrong._ "Um…ok Manta, whatever you say…" He faces forward again, only to be confronted with several corridors, each branching off in a different direction. The rest of the group has stopped too.

"Now what, genius?" Ren (or is it Len? Fook…) mutters.

"Ok, Ok, I KNOW THIS ONE!!" Rainbow Trout roars happily, his voice thundering down the hall. 

"Shhhhh!" they all hiss. 

"But I really really know this one!" RT whispers, waving his arms excitedly.

"….Okay, you have one minute." Anna grants, which is quite generous for her. 

"Alright dig this, cats….we caaaaalm ourselves…loosen up…then we get all quiet, open our souls and listen….we listen for the Mother vibe to tell us which direction to go in. 'Cos the Mother vibe sees all, knows all."

Anna stares at RT. She stares at him for a long looong time. Then she looks over at Ryu (We haven't forgotten about him! And I think I finally got the name right.) "You hold him down, I'll punch his face in."

^_^; "So it wasn't a good idea?" He meekly asks.

"Oh it was fine. Just stupid."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really REALLY?"

"Really REALLY."

"Really really RE—" Anna glares. "I'll shut up now." "Thank you."

Yoh sighs. "Look, pounding each other isn't really gonna make the situation improve any. So how about this? We split up, one per passage. We'll cover a LOT more ground that way." 

"Agreed." They chorus. 

"Ok. Hopefully we'll meet somewhere at the end of this nightmare." 

They all take off in separate directions down separate tunnels. 

Somewhere in the dank, smelly bowels of 4Kids….

"Ohhh bad move, 'Lord' Yoh……eeheehee…..with all of you split from your little group, it will only make it that much easier for my eeeevil dubbie clones to abduct you all and take over as the PRIME anime WORLDWIDE!! Geheheheh…..AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!….As long as that meddling hippie doesn't interfere….isn't that right….Manta?" The owner of the wicked, rather annoying voice pats a bound and gagged Manta on the head.

Manta whimpers. ;_; 

"Now GO! GO MY EVIL DUBBIES! WREAK HAVOC ON DECENT ANIME AS WE KNOW IT!! AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

A small fleet of shadowy figures snicker in poorly-dubbed voices, vanishing into thin air.

Down corridor one, Anna cautiously yet purposefully blazes a trail. She doesn't get far when a second set of footsteps can be heard close behind her. "Whuh?" She stops. So does the stranger. She turns around. The figure ducks behind her. She glances to the left, the figure ducks to the right. She glances to the right, the figure is back on the left. (Hard to explain. Just picture it, ok?) "Hmmm…." She continues walking, and hasn't gone more than a few steps when it starts following her again. Now Anna's getting pissed. "Alright, whoever you are, stop being such a coward and show yourself!" Turning around fully now, she pulls out her prayer beads, ready to open a can of whoop-ass on so many levels on her stalker. 

But she's not fast enough, as the stalker vanishes and re-appears behind her, grabbing her in a headlock before dragging her—in a similar fashion as Manta—into oblivion. All that can be heard is a grating, high-pitched laugh and Anna's muffled cry of protest before they both disappear. 

TO BE CONTINUED!! Well, it's a _little _longer at least. Sorry for the long update, I had two projects for the purgatory known as school that I procrastinated WAAY too long and I had to put the fic on the back burner. Sorry it isn't longer, I DO have ideas for the storyline, its just that I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer. (I thought you might forget meeee….;_; ) Anyway, thanks again for more great reviews, I look forward to more (hopefully I didn't mess up on this chappie in any way shape or form. If I did, gomen gomen gomen!! And this IS a humor fic so screw miniscule details! ….heh, sorry I'm prone to random outbursts.) and flames will be used to cook ramen and burn incense and small mammals. Read and review! See you on the shuttle back to Earth! I'll make another chapter when the aliens are done poking at my brain! ^____^ it tickles!


	8. Enter Bob, master of EVIL, and what happ...

Hello again! I'm finally in the mood to continue the story! ::sniff:: Your kind reviews inspired me to keep it going! I'm so moved in ways that make me smile…..you people really like me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! T_T

::computer is washed away by her tears:: O_O NO!! ::starts chasing it:: WAIT! COME BACK!! I NEED YOOUUU!!! ::is seen running off into the sunset, chasing the computer, until she crashes into fake sunset scenery:: Itai…… @_ ::staggers to her feet:: Um….that one reviewer whose name I'm too lazy to check…..are you sure the fun in this fic is "good and clean"? I know what you mean about the refreshing absence of romance (not that its not good once in a while….) but does the reference to pot fall under the "good and clean" category? o_o; Not that I don't appreciate the compliment! What I mean is………is………oh jeebus what _do_ I mean? Oh well, on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King (or any other possible copyright infringements). However, I do own the creators, whom I have shrunk down to fun-sized pieces, which I am keeping in an iguana tank in my room. 

Hiroyuki Takei: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…… T_T

::screeches:: IN A MINUTE!! o

Chapter 8: The others are taken

Yoh's heart pounded in his chest, eyes scanning the cold metal and linoleum passage. All his senses are focused, and for a brief minute he wondered if he should've let Amidamaru come with him. _No! I can do this on my own! _Slightly reassured, he relaxes a bit, making a fatal mistake by letting his guard down. (No, I probably _won't_ be killing him, but you have to admit, it makes this more dramatic, ne?) A faint rustle reaches his ears.

"What was—" but he never got to finish as he is rendered unconscious and carted off by his dubbie. 

"Lord Yoh!!" Amidamaru's head snaps up, a strong feeling that Yoh is in danger. He turns around, facing the direction he had come in. _I sense he is in grave danger, but he probably wants to do this on his own…, _the spirit reasoned. So although he is unable to shake an ominous cloud of foreboding, he faces forward again and continues on his way.

A manly (well, to me he sounds manly in the dub…or at least not half bad…this probably has to do with the fact that he's my favorite character. ^_^; ) voice laughs softly, the mocking laughter reverberating through the narrow hall.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He draws his spectral swords and glances around him. But he just isn't fast enough as a ghostly hand much like his own traps him in a memorial tablet. The specter laughs again and vanishes.

Ok you know what? Its just gonna go the same way for each of them. Except the hippie. Walking along, hear a noise, "Oh whats that?" Abduction. Lather, rinse, repeat. So why don't we skip ahead a little, hm? It'll save you the time and patience, and bide me more time until I get carpal tunnel syndrome or something. 

So one by one, Manta, Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, Ryu, Ren, and Horo Horo are captured by their evil look-alikes. When they come to, they find themselves inside a very dim, very large cave-like warehouse. A faint dripping and the humming of pipes are the only sounds. As their senses adjust, they realize their hands and feet are chained to one of the cavern walls, with the exception of Amidamaru, who is bound tightly with prayer beads.

"NOT AGAIN!!" he moans.

"How the hell did we get here?" Ren demands.

"Damned if I know…" mutters Horo Horo in awe as he gazes at the eerie surroundings. 

"DUDE!" Ryu wails, joining the world of the concious, "THEY MESSED UP MY 'DO!" He gestures to his forelock, which has—again—been lopped off, shorter than ever. (Oh how his hair doth suffer….)

"I would think that's the least of your problems, gentlemen—"

"HEY!"

"—and women." The high-pitched, rather irritating voice from before states.

"Just who are you?! What do you want with us?!" Yoh demands, in the dramatic-hero tone.

"I am Ralph Davis Andrews Alexander Zanzabar Ganondorf Figaro Meow Mix Kibbles Tiddlywink Omega Jacobsonsmithdale, Riboflavin Banana Manna Fo Fanna the third, twice removed! But you may call me Bob…..MASTER OF EVIL!! And head of 4Kids…..OF EVIL!! GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" ^O^

"Ha ha, that's a stupid name!" Horo Horo laughs.

"Quiet, HORO HORO!" Anna hisses. 

"Are you implying that I have a stupid name?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Uhh….shouldn't YOU know that? Geez, you really ARE stupid!"

"Ugh, its like chewing tinfoil with you sometimes…"

"You do that too??" ^__^

"A-HEM," Bob, master of evil, interrupts. "Evil genius in need of a little love, here!" 

"Would you mind telling us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Manta demands

"I'm so glad you asked," snickers the MoE, "As you may have noticed, you were all escorted—"

"So THAT'S what you call it?" snorts Amidamaru, disgruntled.

"Why yes, what else would you call it? Now, any more interruptions?"

"Kidnapping, abduction—" the ghost starts, but Bob continues as if he hadn't spoken.

"—Good. You were all _escorted _(Amidamaru glares) to this chamber by _exact outer duplicates of yourselves._ And WHERE are we again?"

"Ooh I LOVE this game! Lets see….uh….was it the maid…in the library…..with the candlestick?" Horo Horo calls out.

"HA! NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

"That wasn't what he meant either, baka." Anna grumbles.

"Right you are, little missy!" Bob declares.

" 'Little missy'?!" O_ _O

Horo Horo snickers and Anna gives him a killing look.

"What I was TRYING to point out was that we are in 4Kids, the EVILEST of dubbing studios! And what else could those duplicates be but—"

"—dubbies…" Yoh mutters in realization.

"Hey, I was gonna finish!" o

"Oh, sorry you can pick up where you left off if you want to." ^_^; 

"No, no the moment was ruined…" -_-;

A shadow, moving with an oily glide, slithers up to the source of the voice, aka Bob.

"Massssster…..there is still the maaatter of the hippieeeee….." 

Bob ponders this, "Ah yes….he does prove to be a threat….what with all his talk of peace, love and tranquility….such horrid prospects indeed! You and my other henchmen, go! Apprehend—and by that I mean kill--that wretched freedom fighter!" he screeches at the retreating backs of the shadowy figures.

Yoh bows his head in strained silence, then throws it back, yelling, "RUN, RAINBOW TROUT, RUUUUN!!!"

Everyone stares. "Dude," Ren whispers, embarrassed, "he can't hear you…"

"I know…." T_T

NEXT CHAPTER: We finally find out what happened to Rainbow Trout and whether Bob's henchmen will succeed in "apprehending" him. Also, more of the evil plot is revealed….run, don't walk, to the next installment of this saga!! And don't forget to throw the toiling authoress a bone and Read and Review!! ^__^


	9. krilling and what a lovepipe can do

Hello again! Domo arigato for the reviews, as always. And also thanks to the one flamer, who whined and complained about how _I _whined and complained over 4Kids and dubbed animes. Nice. I'm very sorry if I hit a nerve, but perhaps I didn't state before that this fic is OPTIONAL. Meaning you don't have to continue reading it if you scrolled through the first chapter and think it sucks. And personally, I think that the review boards are there for, if not praise, then _constructive _and **_polite_** criticism_, _not an excuse for people to rant for about a paragraph on how I suck and so does my fic. You don't have to like it. That's fine. Just don't go raving and throwing a temper tantrum. And I will use one of this flamer's quotes to say, "Go cry a river somewhere else. Not here." Because I will _not _discontinue or delete this just because one person did not have a pleasurable fic-reading experience. And the next person to flame me in such a childish way will be brutally made fun of by my Spanish teacher. (But seriously, please be more gentle on me, my self-esteem is slim to none and I really don't have the emotional strength for bashing. -_-; )

Now that I've gotten that off my chest...welcome to the 9th chapter of this fic! Woooo! ^o^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own SK, 4Kids, or any other copyrighted bits of fun! 

Chapter 9 - "I'm gonna _krill_ you"-OR-the hippie and the henchmen. 

As the last chapter closed, our heroes were chained to the wall of a lair deep inside the rank bowels of the 4Kids empire. But there was still one. Indeed, Rainbow Trout was the only one who wasn't abducted, simply because he had no dub to capture him. However, as MoE Bob's henchmen close in on that loveable little druggie, a single question becomes prominent-WILL HE SURVIVE?? Cue the dramatic music! _Dun dun DUUUN.._

"Whoa..is this tunnel endless or what, man?" RT muses more to himself than anyone else, not that there was anyone else with him-or so it seemed.. 

"I dunno, we really never asked the boss." One of the henchmen says as he glides out from the shadows, followed by the other one.

O_O "Y'know there are waaaay too many shadows here, these tunnels need some fluorescent lights or glowsticks or something, 'cuz I didn't see you dudes coming at ALL." a startled hippie chokes as he takes a step back. 

"Well.that's sort of the _point_..with all the shadows, it makes it a heck of a lot easier to pop in and out with no explanation..the shadows are _essential_.." 

"Yeah, but you totally freaked me out, big burly dudes.hey..you wouldn't be working for THE MAN...would you?" he arches an eyebrow.

"The.man? You mean our boss?"

"Hmm.about ye-high? All dark and mysterious? Reeeeally annoying voice?"

"That's the one!"

"I dunno.maybe." ^_^

One of the guards ponders this a moment, then turns to his comrade. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be 'apprehending' this guy?" 

Henchman number two shrugs, "Yeah, but he got me all confused and all.."

"I did?" RT butts in.

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"Huh??" The both turn and stare in even more confusion.

"Yoink!" he pushes past them and hauls ass. "Peace, cronies!" 

"AFTER HIM!!" the first lunges forward in pursuit, but the other one lags behind.

"I dunno..is this guy really worth the physical activity??"

"TRUST ME, I'M NOT!" RT calls back.

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS! NO ONE ASKED YOU!!"

"LISTEN," the first cronie's receding voice echoes, "IS LOSING THIS GUY WORTH THE BOSS _KRILLING_ YOU??"

This brought a horrified shudder to the doubting guard. Anyone who's _anyone _knows about krilling. You _definitely _don't want to be krilled. In fact, nine out of ten people (the tenth was a cabbage. This wasn't realized until the survey had closed, so it was too late to disqualify it.) would prefer to be tortured for several months in a low-rate hotel without food, water, or room service and surviving only by eating the faux-wood furniture, dangled by their testes (unless female, where artificial testes were supplied) off the highest story of the Sears tower, danced on by Mexicans (not that theres anything wrong with them. If they were American, it would be just as bad) dipped in batter, baked at 360 degrees, and thrown into a blender set on puree while being lit on fire than to be krilled. 

Meanwhile, back where Yoh and co. are.. 

(Hey, that rhymed! Yoh, co. Get it? Well?? Do ya??? Doyadoyadoyadoyadoyadoyadoyadoya???? Doyado--::gets slapped by Chaos:: ACK!! Chaos: ::to the readers:: You can thank me later.)

"Grrrr.where are those buffoons? They should've finished my task hours ago!" the MoE screeches.

"But its only been ten minutes," Manta weakly protests.

"A-HA! Its THAT kind of free thinking (Manta: "But I was just stating facts..") that will..get you all _krilled.."_ Bob snickers-very evilly-as dramatic music starts out of nowhere. "A-huh??" he scratches his head, "where did that come from?? Oh well..its kinda catchy!" he walks over to a control panel, humming the tune. "Oh yeah. That's good. I mean bad. No, evil. I'm gonna have to go on the evil internet and get the evil CD to this evil music. Evilly." He snickers again, "Yes, it must be done evilly. But back to the task at hand. KRILLING YOU!!" The dramatic music swells. "YES! I LOVE THAT! As soon as you're all krilled, I have GOT to buy that! SO SAYS BOB, MASTER OF EVIL!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" ^O^

"At least he's a connoisseur," Ren grants, "that's a classic, right there."

"So.what the hell is 'krilling'" Ryu looks uncertainly at the indistinct form of Bob. Or it could be a potted plant. But it was probably Bob. But there was always that chan-no, it just moved. Definitely Bob. Or a _ferociously _over-fed plant.

While he's thinking this, their bindings suddenly drop off, unfastened, and they're sent sprawling to the floor.

"Huh?? We're free to go??" they look around, vastly perturbed, although there is no exit in sight.

"Oh, I don't think so." Bob pulls a lever-and one hundred pounds of krill drop onto them from a compartment in the ceiling. 

All is silent for a long LONG time until Yoh shatters it. "That's it? THAT'S krilling?"

"Why yes, is it not most evil?" 

"Nope. Its only irritating. Like you." Anna snidely remarks. 

"AAAAHHH THERE'S KRILL IN MY NOSE, THERE'S KRILL IN MY NOSE!! OH GODS GET IT OUT GET IT OUUUUTTTT!!!" T___T

Horo Horo runs around, flailing and screaming.

"Don't do that, you'll only make it worse!" yells Manta.

"So..this is all?" Yoh repeats.

"Oh no. It wouldn't be nearly evil enough if that was all.." He pulls another lever and the floor starts to open up, revealing a DEEP tank of water.

They stare at it, confused. "Um.you gonna try to drown us or something?"

"More like the 'or something', children."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK _AND _DRIVE A MOTORCYCLE! Not exactly at the same time-BUT STILL!" Ryu protests.

"Yeah, and those two are engaged." He motions to Anna and Yoh.

"We weren't given a choice!" they both protest.

"And I don't care."

The floor slides all the way into the wall and they are plunged, still covered in krill, into the dark depths. All of them come up, spitting water and krill and gasping for air.

"We're still alive! What now, punk??"

"OH GODS, THE KRILL HAS SEEPED INTO MY BRAAAAAAIIIN!!" _O

"Be QUIET!" Anna clocks him.

@_@ He sinks into the water. "Bluurghblubglug."

Bob just starts laughing sinisterly again. "Ahhh, but you have overlooked one little thing-the krill. The kriiiiill.the kriiiiiiiiiill...the kriiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE STUPID KRILL!!" they yell.

"Just wanted to remind you, that's all. RELEASE THE BLUE WHALES!!" He jabs another button and two long, freakishly huge silhouettes swim out of opened hatch doors about halfway down. (Yes I KNOW whales need air to breathe and can't be kept locked up underwater. But is this meant to be accurate? No. Is this meant to teach you biology? Probably not. Its for fun only.)

"Oh..that _will_ serve as a problem."

And now, back to the hippie.

"Ok, remember the mantra I taught you guys?"

"Peace, love, and tranquility.peace, love, and tranquility.peace, love, and tranquility.."

"Gooood. You have both learned well." ^__^

The two henchmen are seated cross-legged with Rainbow Trout around some burning incense. Their cult-like garbs are be-dazzled with those sew-on patches, leather fringe, and beads. And they have obviously been partaking in the "love" pipe. Very much so. 

Henchman number one gazes around at his fellows, "Duuude...its like the universe has been trying to SPEAK to me...and now..I can hear." He closes his eyes in bliss.

"Whoa.that's so deep.." 

"Whats it telling you?" RT whispers in a revering awe.

"Its telling me..its telling me...."

"Yes?"

" 'Please insert 25 cents or your call will be disconnected'...anyone got a quarter?" 

And so, another chapter comes to a close. Will our heroes find out the true horrors of krilling? Will the love-pipe have a permanent effect on the henchmen? And if so, what will Bob do when they don't return?

Bob: "Cater a party?" ^____^

Shut up. 

You'll just have to wait and find out in the next orgasm-inducing episode of..this fic!! 

^__^ Read and review, please! Flames will be used to set fire to my geometry and Spanish class. 


	10. Poor whales

Hello once again, to loyal fans and newcomers alike! Sorry for the wait, I had a cold….other than that, I just didn't feel like it. But now I do. So, before my urge to continue this withers and dies again, welcome to the tenth chappie of the story!! Whee! This is turning into a positively long fic. And I bet it doesn't have a thing to do with my chapters being on the short side. Pishaw! ^_^;; Sorry to the one reviewer who thinks some of the people here are ooc….I just felt like doing that. Or some reason. And the one who suggested the clones and the original copies duke it out, I haven't forgotten that!!

::Hotohori from Fushigi Yugi, which I also do not own, runs in with a sign with the disclaimer on it::

Disclaimer: 'If I owned Shaman King, Amidamaru would be my piece of man-meat— 

Amidamaru: O_O;;

Hotohori: And why would _I_ not be this man-meat??

Amidamaru: Be grateful you aren't!

Hotohori: Oh I am, I was just wondering why no one asked… 

—And 4Kids and other copyrighted stuff aren't mine either.' 

Last time…..

"OH GOD, THE KRILL HAS SEEPED INTO MY BRAAAAAAIIIN!!"

And now, chapter 10. Poor whales.

"Okay, we have to somehow strongly discourage the whales from eating our krill-covered bodies!!" Yoh, the leader, taking command.

"No, ya think??" came the enthusiastic reply. 

"Oh yes, I think that would be the best course of action." u_u

-_-;;;;;

The blue whales circle under them as they tread water, much like sharks. Suddenly, one of them dives deep.

"What?"

"Uh oh…" Manta whispers.

" 'Uh oh'?? WHAT-oh?!"

"Its…its…ITS GONNA JUMP!!"

"Whaaat??"

But indeed, a massive shape was moving towards them at a frightening speed.

"Oh. That." long pause. "HOLY CRAP!!" They all begin to paddle around frantically.

"We'll never escape it! Its too big!!" 

Yoh's eyes narrow all cool-leader-ish and the camera pans on his face, with speed lines and everything. "Then we'll have to meet it head-on! Everybody, dive down!"

"Are you nuts?!"

Yoh stares at them all dramatically. "Maybe I am." And taking as much air as his lungs can hold, he dives down in the general direction of the monster. 

"We have to do as he says!" Anna exclaims in a rare show of agreement. "Dive down if you wanna LIVE!!"

"…."

"And if you don't want me to beat you all up." -_-;

Its amazing how fast they dive. As the crew paddles deeper into the depths of the tank, a huge shape zooms past them, knocking them back in the jet…um...water stream. The back draft. Whatever its called. 

o "Blub glub glug brrr (censored) gluug bluurg (censored)!" 

"I think that whale just flipped you off…" Amidamaru blinks, bewildered, "But I thought they didn't have fingers…..If that wasn't a finger, I don't want to know _what_ it was…." O_o;

So the whale jumps….and crashes into the ceiling of the evil lair and dies. X_x (A/N: If you wanted a humane fic, you came to the wrong place. Sorry.) 

"Meh, theres still another one. I'm not worried." Bob—MASTER OF EVIL—reclines and takes out a PlayVillain magazine. "Hmm….well hel-lo miss January….."

SPLOOOOOSH!!

SPLAT! X_x Red chunks of…don't ask…rain from the ceiling.

"What the fuck, you killed both of my whales!! Hey, whats this stuff?" He plucks a piece of red…don't ask…out of the air and pops it into his mouth. "Hey, they're chewy! I could market these!"

The cast of SK surfaces. "What the hell? Shouldn't we be dead by now?"

"No! We were saved….saved by an abnormally low villainous lair ceiling….." u_u

"DAMMIT!!" The floor slides back in and the drenched heroes climb onto it. 

Yoh dramatically points at Bob, "Your whales are gone!! So NOW what, you dirty—hey, whats that?" He eats a piece of the red stuff, "hey, its chewy!" 

"Don't get distracted!" Anna taps a foot, impatient.

"Oh…what was I going to say?" Everyone anime-falls.

"Cut….cut….just everyone…CUT!!" Bob huffs, very irritated. "YOU (Yoh) stop being so soap-opera dramatic, YOU (Anna) stop being a pushy know-it-all, YOU (Manta) grow a backbone, and YOU (Horo Horo) get me a soda!!"

"Soap…opera?"

"PUSHY KNOW-IT-ALL?! I'LL SHOW YOU, C'MERE AN' SAY THAT!! COME ON! LETS GO, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW—"

"But…I _have_ a vertebrae…"

"What flavour soda will that be, sir?"

O_O; "Who's side are you on anyway??"

"I may fight the good battle, but when it comes to thirstiness, there _are_ no sides." u_u

o_o;

u_u

-_-; "You're an idiot."

"HEY!!" Ren, Ryu and Amidamaru step/ghostly float forward, "Why didn't you yell at US??"

"Meh. No complaints so far."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"So now what should we do?"

Yoh has an idea. Yay. "Um…how about you go back to villainry and we'll thwart you."

Bob ponders on this, scratching his chin, "Hmm…what do the rest of you think?"

"Yeah, ok…" "We could do that, I guess…." "No complaints here…"

"Ok, then its settled! But where the hell are my cronies?!"

Cut scene to the newly-reformed henchmen and Rainbow Trout, engaged in a spiritual ritual of mind, body and soul, sitting cross-legged in a circle around a scented campfire.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Bob shakes his head, "Good help is so hard to find these days…."

"Amen to that!" Ren calls.

Bason suddenly floats out of the memorial tablet. "Hey!!"

"Um…I-I didn't mean you….I meant Jun, really! Ignorant sister…."

"…..Who is watching right now." Bob interjects.

"Whaaat??"

"The whole thing is being broadcasted globally."

"But doesn't that mean the authorities could be watching?"

"Probably not. Its pay-per-view."

"Oh."

Back at Ren's manor….

"Ohhh look Winston, Renny-kun is on the telly!" ^_^

"He just called you ignorant, Jun-sama…."

"Oh really now??" anger mark "That's it, no afternoon tea for a month, young man!"

"He can't hear you…" -_-;

"Ohhh can't he now??" _ _

And how did my happy little victims like _this_ chapter? ^__^ Sorry again for the delay in update. Next time, what Bob looks like is revealed! And the dubbies and the original guys (and Anna) duke it out. Flames will be used to cook whale meat. Later, peoples. 


	11. The face of BOB!

ITS LUCKY NUMBER 11!! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE!! ::crickets chirp. A tumbleweed rolls by:: Wow, and there isn't even any wind…. Anyway, I'd like to take this time to thank fans who have ridden this puppy—

Chaos: It's a story, not a puppy.

—they _know_ that Chaos, its just an expression! Jeebus….as I was saying, fans who have ridden this _story_ ::glare at Chaos:: all the way through, like Usagi(). You've waited for it, you've longed for it, flamers have hoped it would never come, (but who cares about them? ::cough::Kian::cough:: ) and now here it is, CHAPTER 11!! ::techno rave-type music plays:: _SOMEBODY SCREEEEEEEEEEAM!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, 4Kids, or any other copyrighted fluff-balls.

Ch. 11—the face—and body—of Bob!! And maybe some dubbie/original brawling. 

Where the story last left off due to the lethargy and depression of the authoress, Bob was still cursing out the members of Shaman King for—say what? You mean he's gotten past the cursing? Well, he shouldn't be too far past that, I should know. I wrote this. With my own fingers, even. Aaaanyway….lets just get on with this. 

Bob sobs over a plate of blubber nuggets, "I canNOT believe you destroyed my whales! They were IMPORTED!! From the subarctic barren seas of the Galapagos!" (any nit-picking flamers gonna bitch to me about how _"Ohhh, that's not where blue whales are from you amateur!"_ or that _"the Galapagos isn't_ _subarctic, stupid!"_ ?? Huh? WELL?!)

Manta fidgets, "Um…blue whales aren't from the—(DAMMIT!)—I-I-I mean…..ohhh never mind…."

Yoh is still in his heroic mode, "So what are you gonna do to us now? Huh? Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?? I bet you don't have anything. I bet you're all out of ideas, smart guy. I bet you—"

"Oh will you shut UP?!" Bob folds his arms in irritation. "For your information, he who rains on parades, I still have one more trick up my sleeve. CUE THE FLOODLIGHTS!!"

"Flood _whats_??"

Quite suddenly, stadium-ish lights in the ceiling snap on, flooding the warehouse/cavern-type evil lair with light. Hence "floodlights". 

One by one, each member of the Shaman King party, human, ghost, and squirrel alike—what, you mean there weren't any squirrels?? Rrrgh you critics and your details….ok, ok, everyone except the hippie (remember him? Still teaching love to the goon duo.) stare in horrific awe up at Bob.

"I am in horrific awe…." Ryu whispers.

"It reminds me of something Amidamaru once coughed up…." 

"Hey, I only licked myself once and that was because hair gel just doesn't work on spectral beings!" Amida-kun pouts.

"He's a…"

"a…."

"a…."

_"a…."_

"A GIANT RAT, ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY?!" bellows Bob, the giant white lab rat/man creature thing monster beast nightmare—"THEY GET THE IDEA!!"—sheesh, touché much?

"Are we freaking happy?" Ren raises an eyebrow. "No…no not really."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!"

Manta stays silent for a moment, then steps forward, a fleck of pity in his huge, bulbous eyes. Or is that just a piece of crust? Nope, I'm gonna go with pity. "Hey Bob…..how did this happen to you?"

Bob jerks back in surprise, eyes darting back and forth "I um….was born like this?"

"Oh come on," Horo Horo wags a playful finger at the Master of Evil, "you know nothing can be born THAT hideous." 

"Y-yeah you're right…" he sniffles, "Ok, ok, it was a freak lab accident!"

"Isn't it always?"

"Yeah, they should really put warning labels on plutonium isotopes…."

"You mean they don't?"

"Either that or the fact that I can't read…."

Suddenly the sky (ok, the ceiling since they were inside) opens up, the heavens sing and a Hooked on Phonics drops into Bob's lap. "Hallelujah!!"

It was around this time that a bunch of Atheists, Satanists, and Christians who break out in a rash every time someone doesn't take their religion seriously (and I mean Amish-seriously—by the way, no offense to them either.) break down my door and shove an axe through my computer. So I say now, no offense was used in the making of this chapter. 

Chaos: How would the Amish find out if you made fun of Christian religion anyway? They think electricity is evil.

Hmm, good point. But its better to be safe…..so its all good my homeslices! Word! 

Chaos: You probably just insulted the African Americans now…..

Um….sorry!! And now back to the fic!! ::runs away, then turns around and runs back:: No offense to people who can't read either.

Chaos: ::slaps a hand on her forehead:: They CAN'T READ!!

……………………so?

Chaos: ::harsh sigh:: How will they find out, numskull?! 

…………………………………………..Someone could _tell _them. u_u ::sticks out tongue.

Chaos: I give up. ::walks off::

Ok, now back to the fic REALLY this time! Really _really_ really. 

Yoh blinks. "What were we doing again??"

Ryu scratches his head, "It was something important, I'm sure of it."

"Will you two pipe down, I'm gonna play my new game now and learn to read!" ^_^

"But weren't you gonna try to kill us again mister Bob sir?" Manta blurts before anyone can stop him.

o "MANTA YOU IDIOT!!" Anna, of course. 

"Oh but thank you for reminding me! Education can wait then, I'll annihilate you THEN learn to read! SO SAYS BOB!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" ^O^

"With what army?" Yoh raises an eyebrow.

"WITH THE ARMY OF TRUTH, JUSTICE AND GOOD HYGIENE!"

"Buuuuuuut you're evil."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering how that was supposed to work…."

"And you have the worst hygiene I've ever seen—even for a rat."

"D'OH!! Ok ok, so it WON'T be with honesty, fairness, and shiny teeth….but I still have a plan. A quite eeeevil plan….." _ _ "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" ^O^

"And that is?"

"Quite simply….A DUEL TO THE FRICKIN' DEATH!! You pathetic wussies versus my SUPREME DUBBIES OF AWESOME POWER!!"

"….that no one likes."

"Well theres that….NO!! You can't talk me out of this one! (Yoh: Darnit….) Release the DUBBIES!!" He jams his bitty rodent finger onto a large red button (cos aren't evil lairs just full of 'em?) and a signal rings out, calling forth _them…._

Yoh's pupils contract in fear, "I hear them…..thundering…..rumbling…..churning….."

Horo Horo sweatdrops, "That was my stomach…."

"Oh."

Yeah, I know that's a sucky ending for a chapter….but hey at least its finally done! Anyway, sorry for the delay, I've just been horrendously depressed. But inspiredness flowed through me tonight, enough so that I could finish the long-awaited chappie! Read and review! And unless you want me to be depressed again, please don't flame. I love you all! Bye! ^___^ 


	12. The fighting begins! Finally

CHAPTER-FRICKIN'-TWELVE!!!!!

No huge long speech this time kiddies. (Sorry for all of you who were looking forward to it ^_~)

Oh, but before I forget……::gives Manta, Yoh and Ren those presents that one oh-so-kind reviewer sent them::

Manta, Yoh and Ren: ^______^ ::put them to immediate use:: 

Thanks for making the characters I'm using happy. It'll make them more…..smooth and manageable…..::reading off a shampoo bottle:: Yep.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King would I keep denying it through the last eleven chapters? ………..Don't answer that. 

Ch. 12- Yoh vs. Yoh, Manta vs. Morty

And so, out from the mist (which was always there, really!) their badly-voiced clones swoosh into visibility. 

Ryu's dubbie, Rio is the first to speak. "DIE, YOU PUNY HUMAN MUCHACHOS!!"

"HEY!!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…you puny human muchachos, and Amidamaru, the _former_ puny human muchacho…."

"That's better." He folds his arms. u_u 

"I do NOT sound like that!!" Ryu screams, after being silent for so long.

"Well, now we know he's not dead…unfortunately" mutters Ren.

Yoh turns to face them, "Come on, Ren. This is bigger than us. We have to put our differences aside and stand together to be able to destroy this unspeakable evil." He strikes a righteous-hero pose. 

"Riiight. Just get to the point. How do I kill mine?" Anna grumbles, casting a poisonous glance at her dubbie, which sticks its tongue out at her. .

"_Kill_ is such a strong word," Manta's dubbie interjects, "we prefer the term _vanquish_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" All the original copies moan in horror.

What the hell is wrong with vanquish? Anyway, the dubbies and the originals get into fighting stances, each facing their counterpart and looking as menacingly as possible.

"Grr!"

"Arrgh!!"

Oh. I am so frightened. See me shake. Alright alright, enough of that. With a sudden war whoop, Yoh charges at his copy, eyes blazing with a fierceness even the geese could never hope to match. "DIE MUTHA FUCKAAAAA!!!"

"Oh my, such language!! I can not let this go on any longer! I will vanquish you now…..and fulfill my destiny!!!"

"ENOUGH!! WITH!! THE!! FREAKIN'!! _DESTINYYYYYYY!!!_" he howls, leaping into the air. We suddenly pan in on dubbie Yoh's face, being cast over by a shadow as the real Yoh hovers for a moment over his head. Then, gravity takes effect and he body-slams the clone. 

"AUUUUGHH! THAT JUST WIPED OUT HALF OF MY LIFE POINTS!!"

Um……wrong dub. o_o; 

"SILENCE OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!"

I'm telling you that's the wrong show!! And I bet its supposed to be _hell_, not 'shadow realm'. .

"MIND CRUSH!!!!"

That's it, I'm calling technical support. -_-;

"What good'll that do?"

………..I'll take away the presents that one reviewer gave you.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" T_T "We'll be smooth and manageable, we promise!!"

You had better. Anyhow, the dub is sent flying into the opposite wall. Bob, who is still watching this, unlike the conventional villain who'dve gone off to get popcorn or whatever it is they do when they leave a hero to their supposed doom, screeches out random obscenities to both fighters, "YOU LAZY ASS MUTHA FUCKA DESTROY THAT ORIGINAL COPY BEFORE I GET _REALLY_ ANGRY!!!!!!"

"Ohhh _really _angry, I'm soooo scared…." mutters the dub. 

"YOU SHOULD BE!!"

"Oh no he heard that….think, man, think…how do I vanquish the _original_ Yoh? Oh crap he's coming this way!!" 

"NEEAAAAAAARRGHHH!!" Charging charging charging….

As all this occurs, the rest of them, originals, dubbies and evil overlords alike, could only stare in shock and appall.

"Yoh 1 (the original) is pulling Yoh 2's hair!!"

"Yoh 2 (the dub) is biting Yoh 1's knee!!"

"We're out of ketchup!!" Everyone stares at Bob, who is eating a hot dog. "Whaaaat??"

Yoh 1 looks up, "I'm a mustard person, myself."

Yoh 2 pounds his head into the ground, "You would be!" .

As this goes on, all the original copies continue to watch, unable to tear their eyes from the horrific displays of contortion, jabbing, and all around ass-whooping the two Yohs deliver unto each other. But the peace in the sidelines could never last (now what kind of a fight would that be anyway?), as that creep Morty creeps creepily towards Manta with a creepy grin on his creepy face. The creep. Manta hears the footsteps behind him and whirls around, slamming that big-ass encyclopedia down on the crude duplicate's head. "SNEAK UP ON ME, WILL YA, BIATCH?!?!" 

"Uggghhhhhhfawhoogoogads……." @___@ He go doooooown, dawg……

"That tells me NOTHING!!" the baby-faced little cutie starts kicking the fallen Morty.

Whoa…..go Manta….and for more ass-kicking, stay tuned for the next chapter!!

Sorry for the long wait. And the notorious shortness. I've just been unmotivated. But I'll try extra hard to get up off my lazy ass for my fans. Wow, I have fans! Cool!!


End file.
